El Océano la reclama
by Natsuki Kaioh
Summary: Un pequeño One Shot en donde nos veremos sumergidos en los recuerdos dolorosos de Natsuki Kuga luego del carnaval de las Hime para luego tomar la decisión que marcaría su destino.


Bueno…aquí dejo un nuevo one shot de mi pareja preferida, …espero les agrade, ya saben sus reviews son un aliciente para continuar…sugerencias y críticas son bienvenidos

x-._.-x- x-._.-x- x-._.-x- x-._.-x- x-._.-x- x-._.-x x-._.-x-x-._.-x-x-._.-x-x-._.-x-x-._.-x

La tarde pasaba y en menos de una hora la ciudad caería en un sueño profundo, la noche más oscura caería, y sin embargo se acercaba una luz a aquel remoto lugar.

Una moto se detuvo al borde de aquel acantilado, y de esta bajo una joven cabellos azabaches llevando en las manos un ramo de rosas rojas, con paso lento y algo tambaleante llego al borde de este, mirando hacia las oscuras aguas del océano con algo de melancolía.

Las palabras y verdades recién descubiertas dolían…dolían hasta morir, todo fue mentira, realmente a nadie le importaba como estaba ella, lo que creyó que existió al final no era más que su absurda mente creando momentos inexistentes y viendo recuerdos gratos donde todo no pasaba más de ser una mentira.

Tan solo habían pasado algunas semanas y aun recordaba la conversación de aquella noche lluviosa..

- Flash Back -

Un hombre algo mayor de lentes, cabello rubio y mirada maliciosa cubriéndose de la lluvia que había caído luego de la pelea de Mai y Mikoto, se había acercado a ella ,el hablo de secretos, a cambio de información.

- Soy el jefe del cuatro sector publicitario de la fundación Searrs, John Smith…vamos, ¿Qué te parece si te cuento la verdad sobre la muerte de la Dra. Kuga?, claro si me das la información que necesito…

La joven noto la mirada de tristeza de su acompañante ..Sobreviviente del primer distrito sin embargo ella necesitaba con desesperación saber quién era el culpable de la muerte de su madre, de la destrucción de su familia, de la muerte de Duran, del tiempo que paso en estado de coma y del cual despertó para encontrarse con ya no tenía nada.

Tratando de no aparentar ansiedad respondió con ligereza - No sé exactamente dónde pero …después de la pelea, hay un rumor de una flor de hielo creciendo en el lago de la montaña – termino, realmente no tenía información exacta pero esperaba que fuera suficiente para obtener lo que ella buscaba.

El rubio esbozo una sonrisa irónica - mmm veo que realmente no sabes nada. Ya la buscamos en el lago y no logramos localizarla, pero como me contestaste con la verdad, y fuiste sincera también seré sincero contigo, puesto que tú fuiste alguien que pudo ser parte de nuestros miembros.

Los ojos de Natsuki Kuga se abrieron un poco más de los normal demostrando la sorpresa que estas palabras le causaban, miembro de la fundación Searrs?, como era eso posible, si por lo que sabía ellos trataron de matar su madre y a ella?

El sujeto bajo el paraguas disfruto de las reacciones que causaba en la muchacha que estaba frente a él, lo excitaba de cierta manera, ver la sorpresa en su rostro y muy pronto el dolor…

- La Dra. Kuga trato de venderte como una muestra para investigación, como sea, su conspiración fue descubierta y eliminada.

- ….- ella no lo podía creer, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, la sorpresa no era poca, es más, sintió una gran presión en el pecho para luego notar como todo su espíritu se rompía en fragmentos que jamás lograría volver a unir.

- Fue muy desafortunado, incluso después de que ya le habíamos pagado…una gran suma de dinero por la princesa de hielo.

Ese número, el numero escrito en el peluche era un número de cuenta de banco, cuando sigues el flujo mayor de dinero, solo encuentras dos nombres farmacias Iwasaka y fundación Searrs…cada recuerdo le dolía más, destruía aún más los trozos de espíritu y esperanza que tenía, destruía la imagen de la madre que ella creyó ,en su estúpida ingenuidad, la amaba y trato de salvarla…solo era…el peso de la conciencia, tenía el dinero, al final ella, su propia madre la había vendido.

Arrastrando las palabras, apenas pronunciándolas con dificultad con una voz que demostraba su destruido interior murmuro - No puede ser….

El rubio tan solo sonrió, eso…eso era lo que él quería…se podía ver a través de la joven Kuga como todo, para ella, se había terminado por destruir. Que grande se sentía cuando podía destruir por completo a alguien… aunque ese alguien fuese inocente, y es justamente eso que lo hacía sentirse un ..Dios.

La joven pelinegra avanzo con gran dificultad hacia la moto, sin sentir la lluvia, ignorando las miradas que la seguían, ya no quedaba nada, nada importaba ya…todo había acabo.

- Final Flash back -

El dolor aun latente en su interior obligo a la joven sujetar su mano fuertemente a barda de la barrera de contención, dolor, dolor era lo único que sentía desde aquel descubrimiento, aunque realmente no debió sorprenderle tanto…ella era un Hime una abominación, una aberración de la naturaleza, no debió dolerle tanto que ni su propia madre la quisiera.

Solo era una muñeca manejada por todos, primero por su madre, por la corporación Searrs, por su padre, por el destino de las Hime, todos la manejaban, movían sus hilos de acuerdo a lo que necesitaban de ella, que más podía pedir?, nada, nada había quedado desde que supo aquello. El dolor siempre la acompañaba como una vieja conocida.

Ella que siempre vivió con la imagen de que su madre la amaba en verdad, de que ella había intentado salvarla de las garras de los enemigos, que su vida sería vengar la muerte de su amada madre, vengar la destrucción de su familia y su vida; ahora se daba cuenta que ella misma fue la causante de todo, ella, Natsuki Kuga, la princesa de hielo, la bruja sin sentimientos, la extraña solitaria, aberración de la existencia….la marioneta del destino.

Las rosas cayeron junto con una exhalación dolorosa proveniente de una destruida Natsuki, podía sentir caer lagrimas una tras otras como torrentes de sentimientos, era tan doloroso, que no pudo soportar más, y grito.

- OKAA SAAAAN…- y lloro cayendo de rodillas, lloro como nunca antes lo había hecho, todo fue mentira, una historia que ella misma se creó y termino creyéndose.

- Siempre,…siempre creí que tu intentaste salvarme, que intentaste cuidarme, protegerme okaa san, jamás pensé que me habías vendido, nunca me quisiste ni un poco? Yo te amaba…siempre te amé, todos estos años sola, sufriendo en silencio, todo lo hice por saber tarde o temprano quien había sido causante de tu muerte, solo fue…una consecuencia de tus acciones, traicionaste a la fundación Searrs, traicionaste a oto san, traicionaste a la familia,…me traicionaste a mí.

Nada le quedaba, que hacia allí entonces? De que servía pedir explicaciones si ella estaba en otra vida?, de nada. Ya no quedaba nada por el que vivir.

Se puso de pie pesadamente y tambaleante se acercó a la malla de seguridad, ahí donde termino su sueños y creo una vida que jamás existió, ahí donde perdió parte de su identidad, ahí donde huía con la mujer que la había vendido para experimentos.

Ahí donde quedo en claro que Natsuki Kuga, sobraba en la vida. Dio algunos pasos hasta el borde del acantilado sintiendo como las aguas, ahora oscuras por la caída de la noche, parecían llamarle e invitándole a terminar con su sufrimiento.

…"_no importa que ocurra o que sea…yo protegeré siempre a Natsuki_"..

De pronto en su mente aparecieron un par de ojos color rubí que la miraban fijamente mientras manejaba su lanza y llamaba a kiyohime, aquel día en que Nao la había atrapado y fue rescatada por..

- Shizuru.. –sintió el pie que debía dar el paso final hacia el abismo, pegado al piso como si algo la sujetara al lugar, si shizuru la cuido…aunque hizo lo que hizo, ella la amaba…cierto?

- _Te amo Natsuki…, yo siempre estaré contigo, ara …ara..no seas tan cruel Natsuki chan_ - una y otra vez pasaban por su confundida mente las imágenes de Shizuru, su tierna sonrisa, su voz, sus manos, su presencia siempre latente en su vida, ella la hermosa presidenta ojos rojos.

Su respiración se hacía más agitada, por una parte el saber y tener conciencia que Natsuki Kuga no tenía nada, que fue siempre utilizada y que en cierta manera aun pertenecía a la Fundación Searrs, el patrocinador del carnaval de las Himes, y eso era algo que no podía soportar.

De pronto vio dos caminos diferentes, una donde era guiada por la presidenta hacia un mundo a su lado, y otro camino hacia las oscuras aguas donde estaba y esperaba su madre sea cual sea la verdad, allí ya no había más dolor ni necesidad de seguir fingiendo que era fuerte estando destruida por dentro.

Si, porque ella la "poderosa princesa de hielo", sentía, oh si!…sentía como cualquier otra persona, como cualquier otro ser, solo que ella lo callaba, si los demás se enteraban de su sufrimiento podrían hacerle más daño y de todas formas, a quien le importaba si ella sufría o no?, nadie jamás iría en su ayuda.

Nadie realmente la protegería…aunque nadie lo supiese, necesitaba sentirse alguna vez protegida, segura, ser ella misma con alguien, poder llorar sin miedo, poder saber que ocurra lo que ocurra tendría a alguien allí, a su lado…

Y volvió las imágenes de Shizuru, como si le regañara por olvidar todo lo que habían pasado juntas, ella siempre estuvo a su lado desde que se conocieron, ella la fue a proteger pese al peligro, ella velo por su seguridad desde las sombras, ella siempre necesito saberla bien…aunque no fuera correspondida en sentimientos, ella era, Shizuru Fujino quien la protegió.

Es verdad su madre la había fallado, la había traicionado y vendido, había destruido todo, hasta que conoció a Shizuru que estuvo dispuesta a unir todo lo que había roto dentro de ella, siendo pervertida, altanera, a veces insoportablemente pegajosa y molesta, pero siempre estuvo con ella.

Tomó fuerza y se alejó del borde del acantilado, el océano como si reclamara lo que por derecho de destino le perteneciese, golpeo furiosamente con enormes y saladas olas la roca, una y otra vez tratando de llegar a la joven pelinegra, esta por su parte tomo del suelo las rosas y regreso al acantilado mirando el oscuro horizonte.

- Me destruiste madre, pero…continuare en este mundo mientras haya alguien que me necesite y esté conmigo sin importar que, no te perdono lo que hiciste con nuestro mundo y mi vida, pero tratare de olvidarlo o al menos aprender a que no me duela tanto – nuevas lagrimas caían por su rostro ahora relajado - porque tengo alguien que me indicara qué camino seguir y que caminara a mi lado – arrojo el ramo de rosas al océano el cual devoro rápidamente este, aun insaciable de vida por tomar - adiós Dra. Kuga.. – murmuro limpiándose las lágrimas y caminando de regreso a la moto que dejo poco mas allá, colocándose el casco arranco y tomando velocidad recorrió el camino hacia el único lugar donde sentía que debía estar, junto a Shizuru.

Sintiendo más libertad en el corazón, sonrió para ella misma, el odio seguía allí, pero todo se olvidaría y sabía que podía seguir adelante junto con la ojos color rubí a su lado.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x

Shizuru Fujino no había dejado de sentir opresiones en el pecho algunas más fuertes que otras, llamo a su Natsuki varias veces sin que esta contestara, empezando a preocuparse cada vez mas, pero esperaría al día siguiente aun antes de alarmar a todos por su desaparición, hasta que escucho el sonido de una moto acercarse a gran velocidad, por lo cual salió a la `puerta viendo que ya había aparcado frente a ella y de esta bajo una joven de cuerpo perfecto y deseable aun con casco puesto, si…era su Natsuki, que al fin decidió visitarla..

- Natsuki chan…gombawa…-su voz se vio interrumpida cuando sus ojos vieron que la joven pelinegra razón de sus desvelos y noches húmedas, se quitó el casco con una sonrisa en el rostro que jamás vio, la dejo sin aliento el ver aquello.

- Ya vine ..Shizuru..- sonrió Natsuki dejando el casco sobre el asiento de la moto y acercándose con paso tranquilo hacia una callada Shizuru que la observaba algo sorprendida – mmm que tanto me ves?...tengo monos en la cara o qué? - murmuro la pelinegra cruzándose de brazos frente a ella frunciendo en entrecejo y mirándola fingiendo molestia.

- Ara…ara.. venga Natsuki no seas tan enojona, te ves más hermosa cuando sonríes…es solo que…te había extraño demasiado - murmuro la chica rubí con la sonrisa de elegante de siempre adornando su hermoso rostro y con pasos lentos acerca el mismo al rostro de Natsuki y recibiendo por parte de esta un delicioso sonrojo y un intento de sonrisa casi imperceptible.

Sin que cruzaran más palabras Shizuru sabía de las decisiones de Natsuki, sabía que abría muchos espíritus de la oscuridad que abrazarían la vida de ambas, que quizás se separarían para volver a encontrarse, quizás nuevamente Natsuki perdería las ganas de vivir, y quizás…y quizás…ya no había más espacio para los quizás, ahora sería siempre un "es".

- Bienvenida a casa..Natsuki – sonrio Fujino tomando la mano derecha de Natsuki invitándola a entrar al cálido ambiente de su hogar.

Kuga sabía muy bien que pasaba entre aquellas paredes, que ocurriría si entraba en el mundo de Shizuru Fujino, dejaría de ser solo ella, pero por esta vez, ella quería estar segura al lado de la ojos de rubí, quería su calor, su compañía, su estúpida arrogancia, sus enfermizos celos y posesivos besos.

Necesitaba del amor de esa chica, a quien había empezado a amar su destruido corazón.

Algunos minutos las tarde dos labios se encontraban en una danza lenta y sinuosa, ropas caían al suelo, se oían jadeos y gemidos en la habitación de la presidenta Fujino , bajo su cuerpo perfecto y curvilíneo se encontraba una Natsuki desnuda, sudorosa y ruborizada que dejaba salir gemido ahogados de su boca, que inmediatamente fue reclamado por la dueña de casa, como si reclamase una y otra vez aquel cuerpo como suyo..

- Ya ….ya llegue..Shizuru – murmuro una jadeante Natsuki que la abrazo sorpresivamente contra ella , y respondió al beso con un sabor diferente en los labios, algo que sabia realmente bien.

- Tardaste mucho.. y por eso tendrás tu castigo..Natsuki chan.. - murmuro la ojos color rubí cuando separo sus labios, antes era la dueña no oficial del cuerpo de Natsuki aunque ella no quisiera admitirlo, pero mas importante ahora era la única dueña del corazón y alma de su Princesa de hielo, los cuales jamás compartiría con nadie y de eso, ella se encargaría. Oh si Shizuru Fujino era la única que podía ser la dueña y guardiana de algo tan precioso y delicado.

La luna iluminaba los cuerpos desnudos de dos jóvenes que en medio de una tormenta de oscuridad se habían encontrado, amado y decidido unir sus destinos de hime, destino de la estrella roja de la luna.

x-._.-x- x-._.-x- x-._.-x- x-._.-x- x-._.-x- x-._.-x x-._.-x-x-._.-x-x-._.-x-x-._.-x-x-._.-x

que tal? Les gusto? sin mas que agregar no vemos en alguna otra historia siempre y cuando no me absorba el trabajo y el roll.

Aquí Natsuki Kaioh, cambio y fuera.


End file.
